List of The Brave and the Bold (TV series) episodes
These are the episodes for The Brave and the Bold. Season 1 #''Plastic Justice'' - Bruce Wayne and Patrick "Eel" O'Brien work together when former club singer turned criminal Granite Lady decides to rob a highly secured bank. Cold opening: Martian Manhunter, Fire and Ice work together to take down a Kobra operation. #''Fury of Firestorm'' - When a freak accident happens to Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein, they become a hero mentored by Superman. However, when Nuclear Man plans on taking over a power plant, they team up to prevent him from doing so. Cold opening: Green Lantern aids Blue Beetle in fighting the Nuclear Family. #''Might of the Gods'' - Diana faces a powerful being in the form of Black Adam as she's aided by Shazam to take down Adam. Cold opening: Batman and Red Hood team up again when Riddler is out to steal an expensive diamond. #''Triangle'' - Dick and Barbara join forces with Starfire to take down Bane. Unfortunely for Dick, both girls are deeply in love with him and spend most of the time flirting rather than helping him. Cold opening: when Gorilla Grodd plans on taking over every primate, Barry and Detective Chimp work together to avoid Grodd's goals to become real. #''For the Stars!'' - When Black Manta makes a deal with the Apocalyptian Amazing Grace to conquer Atlantis, Stargirl heads to help Aquaman to free Atlantis from Manta's tyranny and turn things back to normal. Cold opening: Superman and Wonder Woman head after the Red Panzer. #''Attack of Despero'' - When Hal Jordan returns to Oa to get a friendly reunion with his former teammates. However, he learns most of the Green Lanterns are under the influence of Despero, with only Guy escaping. As a result, they and Carol, with the reluctant help of Sinestro, decide to truce and try to defeat him. Cold opening: Green Arrow and Black Canary take down the Clock King. #''Shadows'' - When the Flash ends up encountering the hero Hawkman as they discover that a new threat known as Shadow Thief is planning to gain ultimate power, they have to team up to find a way to stop him. Cold opening: Aquaman and Atom head after the corrupt businessman Maxwell Lord who is developing a weapon. #''Something Strange'' - Martian Manhunter teams up with Adam Strange in order to stop Kanjar Ro from causing war between his group and the planet Raan. Cold opening: When Deathstroke and Ravager cause chaos throughout Jump City, his former protegée Terra and her half-brother Geo-Force work with Supergirl to stop them. #''Family Gals'' - While Superman and Geo-Force are going in for a mission with the Justice League, Supergirl and Terra team up to defeat Mongal, who is obssessed in obtaining a valuable treasure which is hidden in Themyscira. Cold opening: the Robin brothers (Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin (Damian Wayne)) team up to take down Two-Face's gang. #''Project OMAC'' - Bruce learns of an experiment where a human becomes a project known as OMAC as they must work together to stop Major Disaster from destroying a military base. Cold opening: The Flash and Plastic Man work together to defeat the supervillain known as Mirror Master. #''and [Constantine, Justice League International, Animal Man, Orion, Black Lightning, Zatanna, Doctor Fate, OG Flash, OG Green Lantern or TBD'' # # Category:List of episodes